


I bet the neighbors know my name (Narry)

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: omg your narry golf date piece was so perfect and hot, I need more narry!! and I liked where you were going at the end of your last piece, so narry shower sex? doesn’t have to be a continuation or anything. Thankyou!!xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	I bet the neighbors know my name (Narry)

“No.. let me go.. I need t’shower…” Niall said, gently trying to nudge Harry’s arms off from around his waist, Harry just shook his head and kissed up the side of Niall’s neck to his ear.

“Shower after…right now I want you” He mumbled, his voice deep, rough sounding, he slid his right hand up under Niall’s shirt. And normally Niall would have melted at the sound and been ready in seconds, and while it made his stomach tighten, he shook his head. Niall needed to shower, he was sweaty and hot. The guys had spent the whole day playing baseball for charity. It was two games, four hours total, not to mention the set up of the bases and such before, and Niall stayed after and helped clean up while Harry had left and came back to the flat. He was showered already. So Niall was slightly irritated at him for just leaving him there.

“No.. I said I have to shower” He slid his arms off from around him and walked down the hall to the bedroom, he slid in, stripping his shirt and dropping it on the floor by the basket, knowing he would get into a cleaning mood later that night or the next morning and pick it up. He grabbed his towel from off the back of the door and walked across to the bathroom, stepping in and shutting the door, he didn’t bother locking it, no reason to. It was only Harry and him in the flat. He started the shower and debated turning on the radio, but decided against it, he didnt plan on taking a long shower. It was like 7 at night. He wanted to shower, get some food, maybe play a game, maybe go to bed early. He didnt have much of anything to do when they werent touring.

He reached into the larger shower and turned on the hot water, with a little cold. It didnt bother him to have really warm water. Harry generally took warm, maybe slightly cooler showers, but Niall liked the water nearly scorching. Needless to say they didn’t shower together often. He washed his hair first and then he stood there and let the hot water wash down him, letting it relax him, his irritation with Harry fading. He sighed and twisted slightly popping his back. He was slightly sore from the game. But it was worth it. He felt hands suddenly on his back.and he jumped, turning. Harry stood there, naked, a small frown on his face, the water slowly wetting down the bouncy curls on his head.

“I’m sorry you hate me..I’m sorry I was a jerk..turn around.. let me at least rub your back..” he said, pouting his lips. Niall sighed and slid to his tip toes pressing his lips to Harry’s. 

“I don’t hate you, Haz.” He said, Harry suddenly smiled that doofy looking smile and Niall rolled his eyes, smiling back. Harry turned slightly and turned the cold up a little making the water a happy medium between how both of them like it. Niall protested. “Oh no..Ya don’t get to come into my shower and adjust my water” he reached around Harry and turned the cold down, the water heated up instantly and Harry jumped slightly as the hotter water hit his back, he reached back and turned the cold up, smirking. Niall crossed his arms and then uncrossed them, moving to reach around him. Harry grabbed his hands and pushed him to the wall, pinning him. His body to Niall’s. 

“No no…” He muttered lowly, his mouth by Niall’s ear. His teeth brushed Niall’s ear slightly, Niall shuddered slightly as Harry gently nibbled his lower ear, gently rolling his hips forward, grinding into Niall. He was already fully hard and Niall was nearly there. He rolled his hips forward again as he nibbled Niall’s collarbone, Niall whined, gently tugging at his arms, trying to pull them from Harry’s grasp, Harry just tightened his grip, holding both of Niall’s wrists in one of his hands. 

“Be still, love..” he mumbled. Niall sighed impatiently, closing his eyes as Harry gently sucked a bruise into his pale neck. “You know how this is going to work..turn around.. don’t touch me though.. and don’t touch yourself.. I want all of your moans to come from my doing..” he said, letting go of Niall’s hands and stepping back slightly. Niall whined again and turned. Harry leaned back and turned the cold down a little, knowing Niall liked the showers hot. He reached over for his soap, not Niall’s. He was feeling possesive. And wanted his boyfriend to smell like him. He got some in his hands and rubbed it together until it got soapy. He rubbed his hands across Niall’s back, then to his sides, rubbing the body soap in, he gently squeezed his hips, rubbing, Niall let a small whimper. Harry slid closer, letting out a hiss as his member rubbed against Niall’s backside. His hands slid around Niall, gently rubbing his upper thighs. One hand moved up, fingers teasingly brushing against the hair at the bottom of his stomach before he actually slid his fingers around Niall’s more than ready self and stroked him a few times before stopping to rub his thumb along the head. 

“Come on..Please Harry just do it..I want you..” he grinded himself backwards, letting a shameless groan at the feel of Harry, already ready. Harry nodded and gently nibbled the side of Niall’s neck as he pulled away and leaned out digging in his pants pocket for the small tube of lube he had in there because he was hoping to get Niall alone at the game..its not his fault that baseball pants make Niall’s butt look out of this world. He didn’t really need lube, they had water, a natural lubricant, but he didn’t want to wait and try to spread the water just right and get it in the right places. He wasn’t patient. The near hot water poured down onto the back of his head and he reached down patting between Niall’s legs, he knew what harry wanted. He leaned forward into the wall, putting his hands flat on it, his feet gripping the grips on the bottom of the tub. Harry slicked his fingers and gently wiggled one into the tight ring of muscles, smirking at the whimper his boyfriend released. He wiggled that finger and squeezed a second one in, wiggling them in and out, smirking more at Niall’s reaction to a third finger, he moved his fingers in and out and Niall let out a loud shameless moan and rocked himself back meeting Harry’s fingers. It wasn’t long and neither one could contain themselves, Niall looked ready to drop and blow all over, Harry just..wanted him. He slicked himself up quickly, then gripped Niall and positioned himself, sliding in. 

“How are you always so tight..” he hissed into the back side of Niall’s head, sliding himself in and out slow, trying to let Niall adjust. He took it as a hint to go faster when Niall started rocking his hips back more to meet with Harry’s thrusts. The water hitting them both, seemingly getting hotter. Harry groaned as he watched Niall grip the small shelf in the shower that holds the soap. 

“Fuck.. Harry..I.. Ahh.. I need you..Make it so I can’t sit down without thinking of you.” he moaned out, fueling Harry to slam deeper and harder, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head at Niall’s words. Harry slammed a little quicker, feeling himself get close, he wanted Niall to explode first, he loved the feeling of being inside him while he did, the ring of muscles would tighten around him and then loosen, then tighten again, spasming. He wrapped an arm around him and slid his hand up and down the hard length, stopping at the base to trace a vein up to the head. Niall made a small mewling sound at the contact, Harry continued, His name slipping repeatedly out of Niall’s mouth. He was close. Harry slammed faster, feeling victory as he hit the bundle of muscle and made Niall scream his name. He pumped his hand up and down faster as he felt his thrusts get sloppy and erratic. It didn’t take long and Niall’s whole body quaked as he released, he threw his head back andef out a porn worthy moan, Harry groaned as the familiar warm tingling found him and he slammed into the tight hole one more time and released, letting himself fall over the edge, harry shut off the water and got out slowly, feeling like jelly, Niall couldn’t move, the fear his legs would collapse overwhelming him. Harry wrapped a towel around his waist and helped Niall out and to the bedroom, dropping them both on the bed both naked. Niall laid his head on him, the hot water mixed with the sex leaving his pale skin with a red tinge. Harry smirked suddenly thinking back to his boyfriends loud outbursts.

“I bet the neighbors know my name…”


End file.
